


Losing Composure

by Kapitanka



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapitanka/pseuds/Kapitanka
Summary: Дюбуа выстреливает себе в рот. И Кицураги с этим жить.О том, как Ким теряет Самообладание.И ломается.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Losing Composure

— Блять, блять… — смешивается у него в голове в стрессе и боли: давящей и колючей до дрожи в висках. — Какого… чёрт!

На полу перед ним и семью вскочившими с мест парнями Харди — тело. Тело, которое только что смеялось и грозилось «вскрыть все тайны как консервный нож», теперь ненатурально валяется у дверного проёма с дырой в башке.

Грязная вонючая рубашка на нём забрызгана кровью. Кровавый узор достался и стене рядом. И самому лейтенанту. Просверленный пулей череп чудом не раскалывается на кусочки: после такого выстрела он с трудом удерживает мозги внутри. Ким не осмеливается подойти, но видит, как под головой его напарника расползаются бордовые змейки крови, заполняющие щели в деревянном полу.

«Это не реально... Не реально».

Ким пытается вздохнуть и понимает, как сильно дрожит: это страх в натуральном кошмарном смешении со стрессом и адреналином. К такому не готовят. И не он один видит эту картину: парни Харди не прекращают пялиться на тело и материться. Но это не их вина — это _его_ чёртов пистолет сейчас выстрелил. И не промахнулся.

Тело молчит и пусто смотрит вверх. Взгляд потерян и уже не вернётся в глаза, а рот больше не попросит денег у случайных прохожих. Как и уши не услышат поднявшегося в кафетерии крика.

***

Мистер Гарт не может вызвать РГМ из-за сломанного телефона, и теперь весь отель в панике ждёт чего-то от Кима. По всей видимости, чуда. А Кицураги просто пытается не показать, что захлёбывается ужасом увиденного. Ужасом крови и смерти, и его проклятого пистолета у ног бездыханного тела. Не каждый чёртов день твой напарник стреляет себе в лицо из твоего оружия. Но пока Ким даже не осознаёт, в какое говно вляпался, его выбирают на роль вестника рока для РГМ. Вестника безжалостных новостей. И — хоть это была и его вина, и его работа, — чёрта с два он прослушивался для этой роли.

Ким заставляет себя выйти сквозь обшарпанные тяжёлые двери отеля «Whirling-In-Rags» на улицу. Лишь бы подальше от этого тела, иначе станет казаться, что оно вот-вот встанет. Затем он медлит, пытается отдышаться. Тут безлюдно. Ветер надрывается, стонет между рёбер домов и мечется, не находя себе места. Здесь ещё ничто не знает о позорно доверенном пистолете и предательском, бесчестном выстреле. И о бесславной смерти. Но скажи он хоть слово в рацию, ветер поднимет эту новость на первые полосы газет. Поэтому он медлит. Мечтая остаться в моменте, когда никто не задаёт вопросы.

Ким выуживает из внутреннего кармана бомбера сигарету и поднимает воротник. Руки не поддаются контролю, когда он пытается закурить, и это вызывает крик отчаяния, тут же утопленный глубоко в себе. Ему нужна эта сигарета, и он пытается напрячь руку, чтобы та перестала бешено трястись и подпалила-таки невинный белый кончик.

Наконец-то.  
Он жадно затягивается и секунду не выдыхает.

«Как, чёрт возьми, объяснить это пятьдесят седьмому? А сорок первому?» — Он блокирует образы, возникающие в голове, и смотрит в сторону Кинемы. Кинема осуждающе смотрит на него в ответ.

«Катастрофа. Я теперь схожу нахуй с ума».

Он стоит почти неподвижно, одержимо, устало. Уставившись теперь куда-то в пустоту и на соседний полуразрушенный дом. Что там, за окнами с пасмурными отражениями? Там на стенах кровь хозяев. Гниль и плесень Мартинеза. Отвращение к нему и всему «чужому». Там «сильно» — это закончить в блевоте и моче, и только слабые стреляют себе в рот.

Ким снова подносит сигарету ко рту, чтобы успокоить нервы. Он пытается уверить себя, что это работает.

Ведь он не уберёг. Нескладного, упрямого, инфантильного и чертовски талантливого детектива. Он никогда не узнает, что эта говорливая башка могла сотворить. Хотя нет, теперь он как раз-таки знает.

Докурив, он подходит к Кинеме и связывается с участком. А затем кладёт рацию и ждёт.  
Хоть и хотел бы, больше он ничего не может сделать.

***

— Лейтенант Кицураги, — чужой голос холодно чеканит имя. Глаза прокурора просверливают дыру в идеально ровных бумагах, которые он держит, затем впиваются в Кима. — В рапорте вы указали, что передали своё оружие лейтенанту дважды-ефрейтору Гаррье Дюбуа по его просьбе. Осознавали ли вы в тот момент, что он психически нестабилен?

В сером зале тихо. Полупусто. Незамысловатая кучка журналистов ковыряет в носу от пятой за день картины допроса. Они готовы поскорее выбежать в окно, в повисший над Ревашолем туман, в гнусную непробиваемую облачность. Такая погода стоит уже который день, но им подойдёт что угодно, лишь бы не слушать очередное столкновение вопросов и оправданий.

Ким вздыхает.

— Не осознавал. Он мог расплакаться или пнуть какой-то предмет без причины, но это иногда присуще офицерам РГМ, работающим под стрессом. Кроме проблем с памятью я не заметил ничего странного.

Прокурор сжимает лицо в противную гримасу, откладывает один лист на стол и продолжает:

— Насчёт ваших утверждений по поводу неких… «проблем с памятью», от которых страдал лейтенант дважды-ефрейтор. — Киму кажется, что, передразнивая его, прокурор мерзко и почему-то самодовольно ухмыляется. — Здесь указано что они были вызваны алкогольным воздействием? Вы знали, что лейтенант страдал от алкоголизма?

— Да, знал.

Краем глаза Ким видит, как фигура, напоминающая Алису, в ряду слушателей закрывает лицо руками. Почему? _Теперь_ ей стыдно за него?

С того самого дня его жизнь стала похожа на цирк, в котором приходится быть прирученной лошадью. Не фыркать и не рыпаться, покорно терпеть побои: чистую агрессию со стороны коллег Дюбуа из сорок первого, нападки собственных коллег на первых порах. Джемрок обрушился на него высотками осуждения и завалил, что не выбраться. Он поплатился из-за одной ошибки своего доверия. И, наконец, даже Алиса не хочет видеть его таким. Жалким. В этом позорном допросном кресле.

— В тот день, — прокурор всё так же читает с листа, — вы с лейтенантом Дюбуа обнаружили его утопленную машину. Вы утверждали, что это могло послужить осложняющим фактором в решении лейтенанта покончить с жизнью, верно?

«Покончить с жизнью», — повторяет Ким про себя. Он не знает, тошнит или знобит его от этих слов. От образа кровавой жижи на полу мотеля, что возникает каждый раз перед глазами. От запаха блевоты и чувства огромного ужаса всех, кто это застал. От шока, что разодрал РГМ на части, а особенно — Кима.  
А ещё — как будто ему мало было прочитано моралей из-за смерти этого Дюбуа.

Ким молчит, и прокурор снова корчит лицо. Он с неприязнью откладывает следующий лист в сторону и тут же рефлекторно отрывает от него руку, роняя лист на пол. Порез в его сухом пальце, на месте пореза — крупная капля крови.

— Чёртов!..

— Слушайте, — Ким прерывает трясущего рукой человека, вставая с места. — Я знаком с процедурой. Записи сделаны по моим словам, и мне нечего добавить. Для принятия решения этого должно быть достаточно.

И он выходит из зала как будто не обращая внимания на перешёптывающихся наблюдателей. Кто-то называет его пидором и своевольной гнидой, но это он и без того слышал уже не раз. Всё, что ему сейчас нужно, — убраться подальше от осуждающих лиц. И от этих воспоминаний.

На следующий день Ким получает временное отстранение: его статистика не позволила бы полностью втоптать его в грязь.  
Но это сжигает его дотла.

***

Через полгода он расстаётся с парнем. «Ты окончательно закрылся, Ким» и «Я не узнаю тебя после Мартинеза» становятся главными причинами этого решения. Ким не может объяснить, как это исправить. Он неделю пытается усмирить внутреннее смятение и исписывает рабочий блокнот, но, даже залезь он руками себе в глотку, не смог бы выловить оттуда и слова. Его молчание подобно молчанию тела, что больше не просит денег у случайных прохожих.

Странное болезненное чувство зудит в груди, когда в стакане с зубными щётками Ким видит только одну — свою, а на кухне не находит пары кружек. Finita la comedia. Отныне только он и Speadfreaks FM по радио.

Теперь все графы с ночными сменами обрастают его именем, и он погребает себя в работу без остатка. Чем волнует уже отошедших после «трагедии Мартинеза» коллег, которые, тем не менее, никогда не осмелятся спросить, всё ли в порядке у Кима «Лучшая-раскрываемость-смотрите-и-учитесь» Кицураги.

Но у него не всё в порядке.

Однажды он прогоняет с частной Гаваньской территории алкоголика в цветастых шмотках, и ему на секунду кажется, что он заламывает руку тому самому Дюбуа, а не случайному человеку с улицы. Он сидит в Кинеме всю оставшуюся смену и ненавидит себя за случившееся.

Ким не может уснуть ночью, а с рассветом отправляется в сорок первый. Он едет по залитой оранжевым солнцем дороге и надеется, что его забыли как страшный сон. Но такие сны не проходят за полгода.

Старая шёлковая фабрика, в которой теперь подшивают только папки с делами, не возвышается, а поглощает: его проводят вглубь, к редко стоящим столам детективов. Здесь явно недобор людей. Впрочем, понятно, почему.

Разговаривать от участка выходит Жан Викмар, и Ким узнаёт его мрачный взгляд с допросов. Ким извиняется за случившееся в Мартинезе и, неожиданно для себя, подкрепляет это лёгким поклоном.  
Кто-то в углу зала почти неслышно выхаркивает под нос: «сеолитский урод». У Кима нет сил с этим спорить.

Он следует за Викмаром в архив. От архива пятьдесят седьмого этот отличается мало, только больше места и сырой пыли. Среди полок наверняка можно найти и записи пятидесятилетней давности, когда не было ни РГМ, ни беспорядка в голове людей: они все горели идеей, чтобы затем сгореть в огне революции.

Викмар с шумом плюхает здоровенную стопку папок на стол перед Кимом и садится напротив. Четыре часа он рассказывает, каким был Дюбуа, по его делам: шуршит бумагой, вспоминает их старые шутки, ворчит на почерк и вздыхает с уважением и грустью. Ким долго всматривается в одну из фотографий и позволяет себе тоже вздохнуть. В поддержку.  
«У них была хорошая команда, свои планы и цели. И он не зол, что я доехал только через полгода. Он просто сожалеет, что не помирился с Гарри до суицида».

Ким резко останавливается и поднимает бровь.  
Он впервые называет его не Дюбуа. Он называет его Гарри.

***

Год уходит на то, чтобы снова попробовать «знакомиться».

Захолустный бар в восточной части Джемрока — самое подходящее место для первой встречи. Нейтральная территория. Здесь стоят высокие деревянные стулья со спинками, и из бочек льётся пиво средней паршивости. Зато если не нарываешься на вопросы, никто их не задаёт.  
До квартиры Кима отсюда пятнадцать минут. Ровно столько, за сколько ни один из них не успеет передумать, если дело дойдёт до секса. Но, если что, Ким не против и не ехать для этого в другое место.

У барной стойки на полупустые стаканы посетителей сверху падает неяркий жёлтый свет. Тонкой полоской он обрамляет профиль Кима, отливая рассеянными бликами в очках. Томное жёлтое безумие. В котором, тем не менее, его без проблем узнают.

— Ким, верно? — улыбается мужчина моложе сорока с родинкой у верхней губы. Он пожимает руку на утвердительный кивок и присаживается рядом.

Ким замечает, что мужчина привлекает его внешне. И напрягается. Он поправляет очки и набирает воздуха в грудь: не запороть бы. _Ты же крутой, верно, Ким?_

У них завязывается беседа. Сначала он прощупывает почву и узнаёт, что его собеседник любит виски, учит детей литературе и играет в группе на клавишных. Ким смягчается: одобряет. Затем он забирается глубже и рассказывает немного о себе. О себе — не о работе, хотя утопленный в бесконечных сменах лейтенант вряд ли может _всё ещё_ видеть грань. Он говорит о городе и редких гонках по воскресеньям.

«О, так это твоя спортивная модель у входа?»

«Да, а ты разбираешься?»

«Шутишь? Я на свою лет 6 копил!»

И Ким выдыхает, наконец разминая напряжение глотком безалкогольного. Он зря волновался. А его малышка Кинема точно не будет против впустить ценителя, если тот вскоре разрешит увезти его отсюда.

Чёрт.  
Он опрятный, игривый, спокойный. Он задевает за живое, струит остротой ума, сидит нога на ногу и не отрывает взгляд от Кима. А Ким знает, что это значит.  
Судьба больше не играет с ним, не создаёт непроходимые головоломки, и он ещё не очерствел — ещё способен желать и быть желанным.

Ему не свойственно, но он улыбается уголком губ в ответ.

— Знаешь, я, на самом деле, дворовая птица, — звучит голос, начиная историю. — Там, в Мартинезе...

И Ким сиюсекундно тухнет.

— Стой, где? Что ты сказал? — Он уверен, что услышал правильно, но надеется, что слух дурит его, как дурят без очков глаза. Тело застывает, не готовое к очередному всплеску воспоминаний.

— В Мартинезе. Это на севере, знаешь? 

Да, на севере. Он знает. Он помнит. Внутри него всё сжимается, жаркой болью отдавая в грудь и шею, формируя такой ком, который не выхаркать и за неделю. Он знает. Это место как триггер, как спуск курка.

Он замолкает. Злится на самого себя за то, что дал себе шанс. Поджимает губы. Встаёт, снимает бомбер со спинки стула и уходит, ничего не объяснив.

Нахуй. Просто нахуй. Это чёртово место М достанет его везде, и он не сможет о нём забыть. Как и простить себя.

Он возвращается домой и ложится спать, не раздеваясь. Ему снится отвратительный сон, в котором Гарри говорит с простреленным ртом и глазами без зрачков.

Он хрипит нерабочими голосовыми связками: «Виновен».

Ким просыпается в холодном поту и с этих пор больше не считает количество выкуренных в день сигарет.

***

Спустя три года ему уже сорок восемь. Углубились морщины на лбу и потемнели мешки под глазами. Они больше не молодят его, только напоминают, что ночные смены не помогают. Он хотел отказаться от дополнительных дежурств, когда разбил Кинему на патруле, но уже просто не смог остановиться. Больше у него ничего не осталось.

Когда кошмары стали постоянными, он вынес из дома всё, что можно было разбить. Так надёжнее. Спокойнее. Тише. Он не начал много пить, но квартира тонула в груде невыброшенных сигаретных пачек. А радио стало потихоньку барахлить.

Ему это нужно: быть ценным хоть где-то. Хотя бы в участке.

Когда туда приходит дело из Мартинеза, это касается всех. Коллеги молчат, прячут глаза, открывают старые папки и делают вид, что у них есть дела, даже уже закрытые: лишь бы не подставиться. Не попасться под руку. Не замараться в этом проклятом районе. С тех пор, как Мартинез приписали к пятьдесят седьмому, хоть РГМ не вмешивалась в войну профсоюза, там умер как минимум ещё один коп. Ким чувствует напряжение больше, чем кто-либо. И ответственность. За случившееся. Он впивается в ручки кресла и позволяет себе встать, разрезая тишину скрипом протёртого сидения.

— Я возьму это дело.

— Но…

Это смешно. И жалко. У «но» от коллег нет ни продолжения, ни возражений. Все знают, что отправить добровольца — оптимальный вариант. А если доброволец Ким, и какая-то херня снова произойдёт с ним, то даже лучше.  
Он тоже это знает, просто пока не разучился держать лицо.

— Всё в порядке. Я возьмусь.

Желающих отправиться в эту дыру больше нет. 

***

Он ступает вниз по ступенькам к воде и поднимает воротник оранжевого бомбера, скрываясь от ветра. Знакомые полупустые виды освежают краски на полузабытых картинах памяти. Книжный магазин за его плечами уже давно заброшен, заставлен досками, завален пылью. Похоже, финансовое проклятье добралось и до него. Или люди здесь просто больше не хотят читать — только спиваться и забываться амфетамином. И «сильно» умирать в блевоте и моче.

Холодное солнце периодически выползает из-за туч и слепит через очки, а Ким оглядывается, жмурясь, на облезлую стену слева. Там выдавлены следы от пуль времён революции, но он не видит их — он только помнит, что пять лет назад Гарри на них указал. И не сомневается в их наличии.

Далёкий остров, что виднеется справа от церкви и маяка, оказывается размытым жёлтым сегментом в большом синем водяном паззле. Беспокойный. Блёклый. Ким так и не добрался туда, когда его отстранили и передали дело. Интересно, что там. Крепость? Какие-то развалины?

Воздух в этой части города солёный и прохладный. Как и в прошлый раз. Ким чувствует запах гниющей рыбы и отступает назад, чтобы не намочить обувь всплесками волн, разбивающимися о ступени. Высушить ботинки можно будет потом, а пока есть дела.

Хотя, кажется, дождь собирается.

***

Он обходит правый берег Мартинеза и молчит. Сдерживается, замечая сколы на зданиях чаще, чем обычно: следы неудавшейся «войны». Дождём смыло кровь подавленной веры, но не желание рассчитаться с компаниями-эксплуататорами. В Мартинезе неспокойно. Хотя было ли хоть когда-то наоборот?

Он опрашивает местных и не узнаёт почти никого. Его самого тоже не узнают. Кто мог, переехал. Кто не мог, поглощён. Индустриальная гавань сменила правление и сожрала всех, кого могла. Киму едва ли хочется в этом разбираться. Все научные школы и все правительства терпели в Ревашоле только неудачи, а Мартинез — самый в нём похеренный и кровавый район.

В котором-таки начинается дождь.

***

Дверь в гостиницу «Whirling-in-Rags» еле поддаётся. Ким напирает на неё, и вместе с этим открывает внутри то связанное со скорбью и тёмными воспоминаниями, что старался не перебороть, а оставить. Забыть. Сила воли без устали талдычит, что это поможет, нужно только встретиться со своими страхами, но на самом деле ему жаль, что другого места для ночлега не найти. Он бы спал в Кинеме, если бы она была цела.

Но у него нет выбора.

 _Это_ произошло здесь пять лет назад, и, пусть помещение слева вылизано, и в нём постелен новый пол, Ким старается туда не смотреть. Он ровно шагает к барной стойке, игнорируя людей и оставляя за собой грязный след из дождевой воды. Просит комнату на ночь у симпатичной тихой девушки, но она замечает, что он обеспокоен. _Молодец, Кицураги. Тебя уже читают как открытую книгу._

Она рассказывает, что мистер Гарт уже четыре года не был в Мартинезе. Он практически открестился от этой гостиницы — оно и понятно. Ким не говорит о произошедшем, но каждый осторожный уворот от темы — скользкая дорожка. Каждое упоминание «происшествия», о котором девушка не в курсе. Она юна. Пять лет назад газетные заголовки до неё не добрались.

Ким завидует Гарту.

— Дела здесь не очень, но имеем что имеем. Первая комната ваша, — говорит девушка и тянется за ключом, но Ким быстрее. Он хватает её за руку и сразу же срывается в извинения, одёргивая себя.

— Я возьму… вторую. Пожалуйста. Если она свободна.

Она свободна и стоит 45 реал за ночь.

***

Ким задерживает дыхание: вставляет ключ в электронный замок. Зелёный свет. Открыто. Заходи, лейтенант Кицураги, давненько тебя тут не было.

Он вытягивает покорный ключ, но пока не убирает его, а просто сжимает в руке. Во рту пересыхает, и музыка с первого этажа сбивается в мешанину звуков. Наверное, в кошмарах Киму представлялось это именно так.

Он легонько толкает скрипучую дверь и видит новые обои: какой-то абстрактный рисунок, угасающий к потолку. И, пожалуй, это единственное, что изменилось за пять лет. Пахнет сыростью.

Как и тогда, в комнате темно и затхло. Удручающе. Непривычно. Он неспешно проходит внутрь, оставляя ботинками грязные следы. Старается следить за состоянием мыслей и по дрожи в руках понимает, что проигрывает. Он убеждает себя, что в норме. Что это всего лишь Мартинез. Всего лишь та же комната. Что это неважно — важно раскрыть дело.

Он кладёт вещи на стол, вдыхает и поворачивается, чтобы зацепиться взглядом за дверь в общую ванну. Выдох получается каким-то прерывистым.

***

Сквозь дождь в окно комнаты пробивается жалкий почти бессильный свет фонаря. Его еле хватает для того, чтобы разглядеть собственные руки, а лампочка в ночнике перегорела. Спуститься за новой Ким уже не может.

Он сидит в углу на кровати, бесформенно прижимаясь спиной к стене, и без конца прокручивает в голове панический крик. Он не сможет здесь уснуть.

Он ведь никогда и не уезжал из Мартинеза. Он в том же номере, как и тогда. Его записи лежат на столе, как и тогда. Вещи в стопочку рядом с кроватью, как и тогда. Одна подушка и цветочный узор на простыни. И стул с перемотанной ножкой. Как и тогда.  
Верно? Верно? Он ведь не уезжал?

Тарабаня о стекло, дождь навязывает ему вещи намного страшнее.

Полки с книгами в углу комнаты обрастают тенью, и пыль осыпается со спящих растений. Тени ничего не чувствуют, как и полузасохшие цветы. Пыль, грязь и темнота занимают всю комнату, и Ким с радостью слился бы с ними. Всяко лучше, чем чувствовать чужое присутствие за стеной общей ванны.

Он так и не заходил в неё — в ванную. Не чистил зубы, не смотрел на себя в мутное зеркало. Кого бы он там увидел? Монстра, убийцу? Отвратительного безнадёжного копа. Виновного. Мерзкого. Убогого.

В той ванной, которую он помнил, были бутылки и полная мусорка сигарет. Грязная разбитая раковина и кусок хозяйственного мыла на полке. 

Он сжимает кулаки и, дрожа, сильнее вжимается в стену и кровать. 

Он не беззащитен, но он не хочет защищаться. Сейчас он один — зачем строить картину адекватности? Ему страшно. Больно непереносимо. Это никогда не закончится.

Ким закрывает глаза и хватается за голову, пытаясь вытянуть жуткие мысли наружу. Как он не поседел от ежедневных кошмаров с разорванной головой, прикреплённой к тело в окровавленных дискошмотках?

Его одёргивает  
какой-то странный шум.

За стеной и за ванной. В той проклятой комнате, в которой должно быть пусто.

…

Ким затихает, смотрит на дверь ванны и шепчет что-то пугающее и неразборчивое.

***

Он больше не знает, что делает, и сползает с кровати на пол. От страха ему тяжело дышать, но от помешанной надежды он не может оставаться на месте.

 _Кто там? Нет, *что* там? Стой. Не вставай. Лучше ползком._ По ковру, цепляясь пальцами за пыльный ворс. Во что ты веришь, Ким? _Уже ни во что_.

У двери в ванную он начинает задыхаться и хватается за горло, то ли стараясь помочь задышать, то ли чтобы себя задушить. Он ничего не хочет, кроме открытия этой двери. Это длится пару секунд, но времени уже не существует — только ощущения. Странные, разрушающие, мучительные.

 _Я задыхаюсь, и света нет._ Единственная осознаваемая им мысль.

Когда это заканчивается, он прерывисто дышит пару секунд, затем — дергает ручку. Дальше кафель. Холодный, липкий. Ванна пахнет порошком и мылом. 

_Не спугни. Осталась одна дверь… Хватайся за ручку! Она..._

Закрыта.

Кима передёргивает, он не сдаётся — прислоняется к двери и слушает. Сквозь шум дождя и оглушающий стук собственного сердца он ничего не слышит. И злится на себя, сжимает зубы и кусает щёки из-за этого. Он сидит, скрючившись на ледяном полу, и нетерпеливо ждёт, что это «нечто» внутри комнаты выдаст себя снова.

Все его мысли теперь — образы. Порог квартиры и сбитые на работе боты. Голоса, скользящие по воде. Одинокая изола. Его бомбер на могиле.

Он сидит там целую вечность и наконец приходит в себя.

Цепляется за ванну и встаёт на ноги, чтобы понять, падает вновь. Стоя на коленях, он принимает позыв рвоты, выплёскивая желудочный сок и обед в ванну. Чёрт, это никогда не пройдёт. Эти приступы воспоминаний. То частые, то редкие, но никогда не последние. Он чувствует себя опустошённо не только из-за тошноты.

_Когда это уже закончится?_

Он прокашливается, смывает рвоту с губ в раковине и возвращается к своим вещам. Впервые за долгое время он достаёт из вещей пистолет.

***

За стеной — никого. Душа человека, который *должен был быть* за стеной, уже давно не в этом мире. Уже пять лет как.

Ким переворачивает пистолет и всматривается в него, как будто пытается углядеть на нём невидимые буквы. Разве не выгравировано на дуле, из-за которого всё началось, проклятье или пророчество? В здравом уме он никогда не верил в эту ерунду, но «в здравом уме» к нему уже не относится.

Почему он до сих пор жив? Почему его не застрелили, не распотрошили на работе? Ведь он это заслужил. Наверное, умереть — единственное, чего он достоин спустя пять лет ебаных срывов.

Он заводит курок, и внутри всё сжимается. Звук приятный, даже успокаивающий, но резкий. Это обоснованный выход, Ким. А какой об этом будет рапорт: грязный и смешной. Ведь это смешно. Человек-самообладание, позволивший себе так сломаться. _Ну же, посмейся._

На похоронах не будет долгожданного салюта чести и почти не будет людей. Приходить некому: у него не осталось никого и ничего.

Некому жалеть. Незачем. Это его дело.

Он открывает рот и запихивает дуло внутрь. Оно холодное. И это все чувства. Ни страха, ни вызова, ни вины. Это только его дело.

Выдыхает. Только его дело. Как то, что лежит на столе в папке? Нераскрытое? Или как то, которое не смогли раскрыть и отложили в дальний ящик из-за суицида офицера?

Размажет мозги по стене — создаст то же самое. Нераскрытое дело.

Выдыхает ещё раз. Всей грудью. Изнурительно. Он неуверенно достаёт пистолет изо рта и подходит к окну. Дождь продолжает истерить за окном, но теперь через него, хоть и смутно, Ким может что-то разглядеть. Спиленное дерево во дворе отеля. Жалкий маленький пенёк, будто точка в ДЕЛЕ О ПОВЕШЕННОМ. Там уже никогда не будет ПОВЕШЕННОГО.

Ни потерянный собратьями раздутый гнилой труп, ни алкоголик-неудачник, оказавшийся отличным копом, не зовут его. Им не нужна компания сеолитского выкидыша.

И он сам не может к ним присоединиться. Он Ким «Лучшая-раскрываемость-смотрите-и-учитесь» Кицураги. И у него ещё есть незаконченное дело.  
Только его дело. И он не хочет, чтобы кто-то снова разгребал работу за него.

Мартинез его ненавидит. Ненавидит и дуло пистолета в вещах у кровати. Но ничего не ненавидит сильнее, чем он сам.

Ночь станет тихой даже с дождём за окном.  
Выдохшийся Ким уснёт.

И в своём кошмаре он впервые за пять лет сумеет произнести слова.

_«У меня ощущение, что мы уже скоро увидимся, Гарри. Я не могу дождаться попросить у тебя прощения»._

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо, что прочитали мой фик.  
> Мне очень хотелось «сломать» Кицураги, посмотреть, как он будет уживаться с всепоглащающей виной. Проверить, будет ли поддаваться давлению.
> 
> Отдельное и супер большое спасибо [бете этой работы!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo)  
> Она очень помогла мне освежить свой замыленный взгляд и дала отличные комментарии. Спасибо!
> 
> А ещё я очень ценю любой фидбек, поэтому, пожалуйста, расскажите мне, зашло или не зашло вам прочитанное!  
> С любовью, Воля.


End file.
